Where Loyalties Lie
by Panda-chan309
Summary: Naruto with a twist. The Konoha agency sends spies to uncover the most notorious villians. Tenten has gotten hold of a hard case. With time running out, she needed help, she just didn't know it would be an old teammate. [NejiTen]
1. Without Me

Note: This is rated M because of language mostly. Tenten's grown to get a potty mouth -laughs- So far there are no smex scenes sorry NejiTen fans! But to reiterate the background on this story. Konoha isn't a town, there's no ninja. The ninja are now spies in a modern day America for the Konoha agency. This story is in Tenten's POV as she goes about trying to get rid of the bad guy. Comments please! Thanks!

Remember: I do not own these characters. This is just for fun.

* * *

The streets of New York City glowed brightly from all the neon signs. The tall buildings overpowered everything else. The streets were crammed with people, but on this side of town, the people were a little more classier. Gowns and dresses made from Gucci and other famous and expensive designers lined the streets and tailor made suits were accompanying them. The dazzle of diamond jewelry caught my eye as the lights of the city was captured within the tiny jewels. There was gentle breeze blowing through the streets, but no hair was being messed up since every woman had an up-do that was cemented into place with hair spray.

I reached up with my left hand to feel my trademark buns on my head. It had been far too long since I wore my brunette strands up like this and figured, _'What the hell, something old, yet new'. _My dress wasn't something really expensive, okay it wasn't brand name, but it was expensive. The satin blue Chinese dress was tight along my curvy body. The collar folded up against my neck and went down towards my chest to form a 'v'. I remember sitting in my apartment complaining, because my cleavage was popping out of this dress a bit, but he liked it this way. The design was amazing on it, however. Gold flowers were blossoming and their stems wrapped around the bottom of my dress and up along the slutty split that reached my upper thigh.

I looked at my date as we walked arms linked towards our dinner date. He was the reason I was here in this city. I was the stupid one who took this mission. Well thinking about it, I was the only one who could take it. Hinata wouldn't have enough courage to drag him along like I was. Sakura and Ino wouldn't have the patience of this long mission. So me, Tenten, got put in it. Well, I should probably clarify my line of work, shouldn't I?

The Konoha agency is a secret branch of the government. We work along side the government to take out the really notorious bad guys. It works really well actually, we catch the people doing whatever they're not suppose to be doing and pretty much erase them off the face of this planet. The agency has nifty gadgets like that to get rid of people's memories and the power to erase all paperwork and government related items. Cool, huh?

Well, six months ago, I was sent to New York City to find out how exactly this doctor was giving away secret information to rival countries. So far, I have found nada on this entire situation. Of course, this means I am still pretending to love this guy with all my heart so I can find a break in this entire thing and go home.

The only reason I took this case was probably because of the money. With this case, I can settle down and not work for the rest of my life. Yes, it's that much money. I was also the only one that could probably do this case. They needed a young woman, so that meant the older women of agency like Anko and Kurenai couldn't do it. And the younger girls, well it was slim pickings. Sweet Hinata couldn't drag this guy along like I did, besides she was getting married to her highschool sweetheart Naruto in a couple months. Ino and Sakura, pfft, they would get annoyed too easily. Besides, Sakura went to go recover Sasuke from some mission where he never returned. As for Ino, I think she's getting married too to a guy named Kiba. So here I am, the only single girl in the agency, and at twenty-one it's kinda depressing.

I walked through the glass doors of the restaurant to be greeted with a warm scent of baking bread and the hint of vintage wine. Subtle conversations were going on between sips of fine wine and delicate bites of food. This definitely wasn't my type of thing. I walked up to the podium for reservations. "Yakushi, Kabuto," I heard my 'boyfriend's voice say as I came up behind him, placing my arms on his right arm.

The woman scanned a piece of paper in front of her, mouthing names that didn't match. She finally found his and took a yellow highlighter and highlighted his name. "Come with me," she said softly grabbing the leather bound menus and leading us to our table.

Our table was within a private corner of the restaurant. The tables resided within little cubby holes in the wall. The seats curved all the way around the little compartment and the table was placed in the hollow space the curved couch made. Drapes were pulled back to frame the doorway to the table. The drapes were thing and see through, so there wasn't any real privacy, but apparently this didn't stop the couples that were there already.

"_Get a fucking room."_ I slid into the curved seat of our table. My hands felt the smooth texture of the red velvet fabric that encased the couch. The cherry wood table was glossy with polish. I situated myself upon the seat and picked up my napkin and slid it onto my lap.

Kabuto settled across from me and took his menu from the waitress and held mine out to me. I took it from him and cracked it open. The waitress bowed and went back to her post as the greeter.

My eyes scanned the menu. The fancy cursive writing was hard to follow and it didn't help that it was in French either. I flipped the laminated page. _"English, thank you. I may be intelligent, but I prefer to stay fluent in one language."_ I scanned the English page and found what I wanted.

"So honey," Kabuto's voice shattered the silence that was between us, "What have you decided on?" He closed his menu and set it to his left. "The honey and walnut chicken sounds wonderful with a side of broiled herb potatoes and crisp green beans," I replied, just reading it off made my mouth water. Kabuto smiled, "Sounds wonderful."

He settled back in his seat, but still sat straight. His broad shoulders rested against the seat. He was about to tell me something, his posture told me so. Suddenly, he leaned over the table and placed his elbows on the table. He folded his hands and rested his face behind them. "Tenten, how would feel, if my brother came to dinner with us?"

I back washed into my wine glass, _"Brother? When the hell did he have a brother? I didn't know this!"_ I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "Brother? I didn't know you had a brother."

"Well, he's not really my brother. My parents adopted him. He was my best friend and his parents were killed in a car accident. He was so close with our family that my parents took him in. So be nice, he is my best friend as well as my brother."

I nodded gently. I could see my eyes in the reflection of his dark irises. My brown eyes were uncertain and scared. _"What if this guy knew me and knew my job? What if he ratted me out? Fuck, this isn't good. No, I have to stay calm, how many people actually know me? If this guy--"_

"Brother, hello," the satin voice brought back so many memories. I turned my head and came face-to-face with my college. The past had just slapped me in the face, really hard. Pale eyes went from Kabuto to me. Black hair was pulled back at the ends with a thin tie. His suit sat on his strong shoulders and framed him well.

"Hello, Neji, how are you?" Kabuto said, sliding out of his seat. He hugged Neji, patting him on the back affectionately. 'This is my girlfriend, Tenten," he said informed him.

"_Not like he doesn't know already. But Neji...? The agency must have put some good evidence and used some strong fucking drugs to alter Kabuto's memory. But the agency must be that good, pictures, memories , everything is in place for him to believe it all._"

"Tenten, don't be rude," I heard Kabuto say. I looked up and pushed back my thoughts. After this long I didn't want to mess up, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you," I forced the words from my lips.

I scooted over to allow Kabuto to sit next to me. Neji sat across from us. I curled next to Kabuto, and affectionately held his hand beneath the table. Kabuto looked down at me and smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead.

It didn't take long before they were wrapped up in conversation over the meal. I just sat there and picked my food, but neither of the men notice me. The lack of food in my system didn't balance with the wine I was drinking. I could feel the blush creeping over my cheeks. This night was too long. Memories were blurring together.

The beeping of Kabuto's pager pounded in my head. I was able to concentrate for a bit and looked over. "Damn, the hospital needs me. Neji, can I trust you to get Tenten home? It seems she's partook in too much wine tonight." He scribbled down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Neji.

Neji looked over the paper and nodded, "Of course, it's right down the street from my hotel. Good luck at the hospital."

Kabuto nodded and scooted closer to me and picked up my chin. My glazed eyes looked into his as he chuckled, "My silly girl..." he placed his lips against mine. I was so drunk, I didn't know what to do, but to kiss him back. Kabuto separated from me and smiled, patting my head. He left with a handshake with Neji. We sat in silence for a few moments, before Neji shifted to look at me.

"So Tenten, is this what you do when me and Lee can't look after you?"


	2. Thank You

"What exactly to you mean by that?" I hissed at Neji. I crossed my arms over my chest. My mind clearing from drowning myself in alcohol as I glared at my old colleague.

He shifted in his seat and leaned over the table. His hands grasped the sides of the wooden table and his knuckled turned white from the taut grip. "I mean, do you go out and get wasted every night with your enemy? I know your suppose to keep friends close and enemies closer, but I think your pushing the limit."

I could feel anger boiling in my chest. I stood up swiftly and slammed my fists on the table. _How dare he criticize how I do my work!_ _He doesn't have any say in this!_ I stood there speechless for a moment, unable to come back with a decent speech. "Fuck you," I blurted and stomped off.

The words that slipped from my mouth must have stunned him, because I had stumbled my way half way through the restaurant before he placed his hand on my shoulder. My mind was clear, but my body was still intoxicated. I looked at the people that were still left in the place. _They must be laughing at me. Who gets drunk like a pig in this part of town?_ The stifle in the quiet conversation concluded that everyone was watching the scene I was about to create.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed and smacked Neji across the face. I scanned his face for any sign of irritation, but he just looked at me with that trademark stoic look. For some reason this irritated me even more, and I continued my drunk stomp outside.

It was pouring down rain in heavy sheets. Everyone else was bustling to get out of the rain either with umbrellas or the women had their man's black jacket over their head while the men flagged down a taxi. My hair was coming apart from the heavy down pour and began to stick to my shoulders. I walked over to a garbage can that lined the streets to prevent littering and leaned over.

A horrible sensation had settled within my stomach and was rising. I began to gag and forced up what food was in my stomach into the garbage can. My hands held onto the sides of the trash can as I felt more regurgitation. Gentle hands came up and swept my hair out of the way as I gagged again.

My life was falling apart. I had lost myself in all the lies I wove. I never use to curse like that, especially at Neji. I never got so completely wasted that I was throwing it up. I was never into the fine things in life really, they were nice, but it wasn't me. I-I...

Tears were streaming down my face as I wiped the corners of my mouth. I looked up at the gentle soul who had enough courtesy to hold my hair. Neji's pale eyes looked into my dark brown ones. A look I've never scene played across his face, _sadness_. He opened his lips and whispered to me, "Tenten, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I began to cry even harder, _what did I get myself into?_ Without thinking, I lunged at Neji and embraced him. Right now, he was the only solid thing in my life, and I didn't want to let it go. I buried my face in his shirt, hiding my unworthy face from the world.

I felt the embrace get warmer as Neji wrapped another arm around me. He gently guided me to the curb of the street. I peeked out of hiding my face and saw his free arm up in the air, flagging down a cab. The lights of the cab cut through the gray haze of the streets and the yellow car pulled up to the curb.

"Let's get you home," Neji whispered to me and helped me into the cab. He picked me up and slid me into the car. My back side was against the opposite door and my head was against the seat. My hands were folded gently in my lap and my legs slid across the open space on the floor. Neji settled in next to me, but his position in the car was the correct one.

He pulled out the piece of paper Kabuto had written the address down of our apartment and handed it to the driver. The driver looked at me using his mirror, "She gonna be alright?" he asked. He probably didn't want me to throw up in his car, that's why he asked.

Neji nodded, "She'll be fine," he said, glancing at me. I smiled weakly, that was all I could muster at the moment. I felt completely drained of energy.

The driver shrugged and pulled away from the curb and into the busy New York traffic. It didn't take him long to tune us out by putting on a headset. It was going to be a long drive. At this time, people were heading out to the clubs in massive amounts. Not to mention, my apartment was a long drive away without the traffic.

I looked up at Neji and watched as his pale irises shifted to me. "Feel any better?" he asked. I nodded. Physically, yes I felt better, but I felt completely shameful. "I-I'm sorry..." I stuttered. A small smile crossed his lips, "It's alright, forget about it. Being with Kabuto for six months probably corrupted you a bit. I was prepared for the worst."

I laid there thinking, _What would be the worst?_ I pushed the thought back, for the first time in six months, there was this overwhelming feeling within me that drowned out annoyance and what anger was still within me. _I'm safe with him_.

"Neji..." I whispered, catching his attention. He looked over me attentively. "How long are you staying?" I asked, afraid that he would say, 'I was here to check on you. I'm leaving tomorrow,' but he didn't.

"I'm helping you with this mission. I leave when you do," he answered. A warm smile crossed my lips. I _needed_ to hear that.

I pushed myself up and sat correctly in the cab. I ran my fingers through my damp hair. The scent of rain was heavy on the strains. It was kinda refreshing. I pulled the rest of the bobby pins out of my hair and set them in my lap.

As I fixed my hair, Neji turned to speak again, "What have you found out about Kabuto? You must have found something on him."

I was about to disappoint him as I looked at him and shook my head, "I haven't found a thing on him. I work as a nurse at the hospital and he does nothing out of the normal there. He's amazingly good with his patients. Patients have no connection with him. He comes home and we either go to the Central Park for a walk, go out to dinner, or stay home and watch movies. Are we sure he's sneaking information to rival countries?" I asked. This whole situation perturbed me. I spent six months trying to find out how this guy gave away information and catch him doing so, and there was no evidence.

"The agency's positive, he is the one leaking information. But it is odd for an agent as good as you to not find anything out on him in a six month span.." Neji began to ponder.

He wasn't looking at me, which was good because I was blushing. And I mean I was blushing. I was a deep crimson red. I saw it in the cab's mirror. He had given me a compliment without even realizing it. I looked out the window at the wet world. I was almost home. I sighed heavily and shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

The cab pulled up in front of my apartment building. The big brass structure was glowing in the dead of night and was easy to spot from the end of the street. I glanced at Neji as he reached in his suit jacket and pulled out money for the toll. We both exited the cab on his side into the misty outdoors.

I gazed up at my home and then turned to look at Neji as he began to walk away. "Neji," I called out to him. He turned to me, his black hair hung in his face a little and clung to the flesh of his face and neck. I gave him one last smile of the night and opened my mouth for words I had been dying to tell him. Once I had said them, he turned and gave me a wave from behind and headed for his hotel. The words still hung in my mouth even once I had entered my apartment.

_Thank you._


	3. Not Any Worse

I'm so happy! I got 6 reviews for only two chapters! I'm so thrilled about this! This got half of reviews of my other story and that story has 11 chapters! Whee! So happy! I spoil you guys too much with posting chapters so close together so I started spacing them a bit. Not to mention my mind has been absorbed into the 7th Harry Potter book, haha.

So here's chapter 3 guys! Thanks to you all! Love you!

* * *

The sunlight that was filtering through the glass of the giant window by my bed woke me from my slumber. I winced and turned away from the window. _"Just a little more sleep, a little more_." I opened an eye and looked at the clock that sat on the table beside the bed. _"9:30, I need get up, but I don't have to._"

Sitting up in the double bed, I saw Kabuto sleeping on his stomach next to me. I smiled slightly, he didn't look so evil while he slept. I ran my fingers through my long, brown hair and got up out of the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror that was against the wall.

My hair that normally had a straight texture had a bit of wave at the end this morning. My eyes were puffy and my head was pounding, but I couldn't see that, only feel it. My bed ensemble of a blue spaghetti strap top and matching boy short panties was crinkled. _"Rough sleep, apparently."_ I situated it on my body better and walked from the bedroom into the kitchen.

I wasn't a coffee drinker, more of a tea drinker, but the slight hangover would pass quicker with coffee. I made the coffee and then poured myself a cup, settling myself on the tabletop that was in the middle of the kitchen area. The smell was nice, but the taste...I took a sip and dumped it down the sink.

"I would have drank that if you didn't want it..." I heard Kabuto say. I turned and saw him fresh from bed. His hair in worse shape than mine and the long pants he wore to bed had shifted on his waist. The white tank top he wore was half hanging out of his pants, half stuffed in. "_It's amazing how we both stay in that bed the entire night the way we sleep." _

"I know you don't want my germs," I teased as he came up in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I played with the strands of hair he had upon his head affectionately. We looked so much like an actual couple, but it was all a lie. I kept replacing Kabuto's face with someone else's. I put my head against his and sighed, "I need to go to work."

Kabuto placed a kiss against my cheek and picked me up off the counter. "I'll be in soon after you," he told me as he settled me on the floor. I went over to the sink to wash my cup out. I felt his hands wrap around my waist again. His lips pressed against my neck. I giggled at the sensation and rinsed my cup. "Have fun.." he said as he went over to the couch and sat down to watch television.

I went to our bedroom and grabbed my clothes for work. I headed into our bathroom and gussied myself up. I failed, however, at covering up the hickey on my neck from Kabuto. The purple eyeshadow brought out my brown eyes more and I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I slipped on a pair of black slacks and a white half sleeved shirt that my shoulders hung out of. I slipped on my pair of strappy black heels and bustled out of my bedroom and out of my apartment.

* * *

I slipped into the locker room of the hospital and slid my jacket over my clothes. I pinned my name tag on the left of my chest and walked out. I walked over to the information desk. The receptionist was a girl that was as young as me. Her name was Adriana and she had defined blonde curls and bright blue eyes. However, she looked like Barbie doll with the half a ton of make up she wore and was about as smart as one too.

"Hello Tenten," she said in her perky little voice. I smiled at her, "Anything for me?" I asked. She glanced around her desk and pulled up a folder. She glanced it over, "There's a man in room six you can look at..." she said.

I took the folder from her and looked over the charts as I walked down the hall. As I passed the janitor's closet, the door opened and I was pulled into the closet. "Wha-?" I started coming face to face with Neji. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Shh, Tenten, not so loud," he told me. I looked him over and stifled a laugh. Neji was in a blue one piece outfit and a blue hat sat on his head. He had his hair pulled back in the hat, so to me, he looked a little funny. "Why are you here?" I asked.

Neji sighed, "If he's not doing anything at home, he must be doing something at work." _"Sounds reasonable."_ "What are you going to do here though? Kabuto'll catch you," I said plainly.

Neji sighed again, apparently I was asking stupid questions. "The agency has links in this hospital. I was able to get a job here, with a different name. And I can easily avoid him since he will almost always be in the ER. And my schedule works around his. I get off of work in an hour, when he comes in." I raised an eyebrow, _"Not bad on such short notice."_

I watched as Neji scanned me over, his eyes rested on my neck. I gave him my what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at look to the tenth degree. "Does Kabuto hit you?" he inquired. I was slightly taken back by the question and shook my head, "No, no he doesn't." Neji scrutinized my face, "He does doesn't he? That bastard!"

I backed up against the rack of bed pans, gauze, and other medical needs, "No, he doesn't!" "Then why do you have a bruise on your neck?!" Neji yelled back. I felt my temperature rise almost instantly, "I-It's not a-a bruise..." I muttered. "Then what is it?" Neji asked.

I swallowed hard against my throat. Maybe this is why he didn't date the girls at the agency. Well, he did date Ino for a little bit. But Ino didn't have the patience for Neji's more than less enthusiasm for the pairing.

Neji had been brought up properly, a little old-fashioned. He never held hands with a girl, but only linked arms. He didn't dare show any affection in public and apparently didn't like the whole concept of "sleeping" at your girlfriend's house. Ino didn't like that he hardly held her hand, let alone kiss her. So the relationship ended within a week. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was that, he didn't know how to show affection.

I sighed, _"How exactly do I explain this?"_ "It's not a bruise, it's a.." I trailed off and muttered, "hickey." Neji looked at me, wide-eyed, "It doesn't look like a mouse," he complained. "Hickey, not Mickey," I told him clearer. Neji looked at me almost dumbfounded, _"He needs a girlfriend, majorly."_

"It's the mark left when you get kissed hard on the skin," I replied. Neji's face filled with a sudden realization. Maybe he did know what a hickey was. He leaned over my neck, looking at, probably making sure I wasn't lying about it not being a bruise.

At the worst moment possible, the Barbie walked in, "Mr. Walker," she said, "Oh.." she muttered looking at the two of us. "Oh my...Tenten, but you're with Dr. Kabuto! Such a scandal!" She cried and ran off. Probably going to tell the other receptionists about the 'scandal' she had found.

I backed away from Neji and patted him on the shoulder, "Get back to work. I'll call you, don't call me." I bustled out of the closet and down to the elderly man that was suffering from the flu. I shook my head, and entered the room with a flustered face. _"This couldn't get any worse. Not any worse..."_


	4. Almost Home

Hey! Well I have to say that this story's going to be coming to an end soon (like 2 or so more chapters). I might write a sequel to it, but I'm not sure on how Sakura is going around trying to find Sasuke. But that's still in planning stages.

I was thinking about the little spiff at the end of the last chapter where Neji is like clueless while Tenten is explaining a hickey. And I figured, Neji probably wouldn't about that kinda stuff if you think about it. In the show or manga all the other guys have some type of exposure to women and their little tidbits about romance. You figure: Naruto turns into a woman, so he must know something. Sasuke is always being chased by girls, so he must know a little something. Not to mention both of them have Kakashi as a teacher and that helps. -laughs- Rock Lee already fell in love with Sakura so he knows a way to a woman's heart. Kiba and Shino have their animals to teach them about that stuff (especially Kiba since he's got dogs). And Neji is just so bent on being the best, he doesn't really socialize himself with girls, except for Tenten. And well Tenten is his partner, but if you watch the Shippuden, well we all know the special moment they had. -fangirl squeal-

Okay, I'm done ranting. Have fun reading the chapter. And don't forget; comments please!!

* * *

I sat in the break room, munching on stale potato chips. I ended up just staring at the chips, because you figure we're a hospital, you'd think we'd have fresh food and healthy food. Not really. _"What I wouldn't give for an orange..."_

I hadn't seen Neji, excuse me, Kirk Walker, the rest of the day. The Barbie doll was harassing me to the point I snapped at her and almost made her cry. Kabuto came up to me after he heard and asked me who I was trying to seduce in the supply closet. I told him Mr. Walker had walked into the supply closet with no lights on and knocked stuff over. I had simply heard the commotion and then ended up helping him put the stuff he knocked over away. Kabuto bought it.

I picked up my garbage and dumped it into the can. An uncomfortable feeling was settling into the pits of my stomach. I got suckered into filling out a death report on an elderly man that had died in the ER when he was undergoing heart bypass surgery. _"Maybe I should have waited to eat lunch."_

I walked out of the break room and went down the stairs. As I turned around the corner, I saw the charts that sat on the wall. I picked up the one I needed, _"Miller, Joseph."_ I looked at the chart, the only things filled out was the time of death, his name, and the doctor that had declared the time of death. _"Yakushi, Kabuto."_ I turned the clipboard over that had a large number painted on the back.

I went over to the stretchers. Pale feet stuck out from underneath the cloths and tags hung around their ankles. I took a deep breath as I matched the number on the ankle with the one on the back of the clipboard. _"Come on Tenten. It's no big deal, not like he's gonna bite you."_

I pulled back the blanket and swallowed hard. The skin color on this man was as white as could be and the warmth of his face completely drained. _"So, this is what death does to you."_ His body was stiff in how it was laid, immobile. I began to panic slightly at seeing the dead body. It was no wonder why the new nurse asked me to do this task. She specifically told me she hadn't mentally prepared herself yet. Now I knew why.

I inhaled sharply and glared at the clipboard answering the questions on there. I looked over at the man only when I had to, but one question led me farther from his face. _"Any distinguishing features?" _I looked over the man's chest and my pencil scratched on the form.

**Large lump on right side.**

I looked over the lump a little closely. I even ran my fingers over the lump. It wasn't the shape of a tumor or anything like that. It looked like a container of some sort. It was near the stitching and the stitching looked stretched. I walked over to a counter and grabbed the scalpel. I went back over to the body and cut the stitches. I swallowed hard against my throat and spread the flesh.

A cylinder container out of the flesh. I grabbed it not thinking about the blood or anything. My heart was beginning to pound as I forced open the container. Once I got it open, I quickly dumped the contents on to the floor. I kneeled down and shuffled through the papers gazing at the writing. It was Kabuto's writing and all the information that was important to the government. This was how he leaked out the information. This was why I never caught him. I grabbed the papers and shoved them into the pockets of my doctor's jacket. I stitched the man back up and then covered him up and placed the clipboard onto his stomach.

I ran upstairs, stumbling at the last couple stairs. I made my way up to the front desk, combing my fingers through my ponytail. I tried to look a little less frazzled, but apparently it didn't work.

"Oh my god!" The Barbie shrieked causing a few patients to look a little wary, "Are you okay, Miss Tenten?" I waved my hand for her to sit back down and to lower her voice. She did as told and pulled her chair tightly against her desk. "I'm fine, it's just that I had to fill a death report out." She scrutinized my face, "Do you need something? Water? Food?"

I shook my head. _"Anything but food."_ I leaned over the desk, "Can I have the information of Dr. Yakushi's mortician?" She looked at me as if I just sprouted an arm out of my forehead, but she got up and grabbed a file out of a cabinet and handed it to me.

I took the file and went into my own office. No one was there, _"Good."_ I sat down at my desk and pulled out on of the papers from my pocket and quickly scribbled down the information on the man.

**Mr. Kuro Mazowiecki**

**1435 Main Street. Albany NY**

**578 895 5784**

I folded the paper and stuck it with the other mass of papers that was weighing down on my jacket. I neatly placed the papers of the mortician back in their folder and got up. As I turned, Kabuto was face to face with me. He smiled sweetly and looked at the folder behind my back, "What's this, my dear?" he cooed and took it out of my grasp. He scanned over the information and raised a brow. He didn't look worried, which hopefully meant he was still in the dark about my mission.

"What do you need to know about Mr. Mazowiecki?" he asked kindly. "I-I had to do a death report on the elderly man that died in bypass surgery and I just wanted to make sure he'd be taken care of," I replied. Kabuto, once again, raised a brow, "Well, that's sweet of you. I can assure you Tenten, Kuro is very reliable."

"_Reliable, my ass."_ I sighed, "I think I'm going to head home early," I said as I faked a yawn. Kabuto smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. He embraced me and leaned in to my ear, "Does this mean I should have come in earlier so that it was me and you in the supply closet?" I blushed and pushed him away, "K-Kabuto..."

He smiled at me, "I know, I know, go home and have a nice bath, Tenten. I'll be home in a couple hours." I nodded and watched him leave.

I slid off my jacket and rummaged through the papers I had taken, sorting them. I stuck them in my purse and went to the front desk to tell them I was leaving. As I waited for a taxi, I whipped out my cell phone. I scanned through the names before pulling up _Hinata Hyuuga_.

I waited until I was in the taxi and then called Hinata. Her shy voice squeaked as she answered the agency's phone. "H-Hello?" she asked. "Hinata, It's Tenten, listen I have a lead." I heard Hinata gasp and then fumble around for a notepad or something. "W-What is it, Miss Tenten?"

I sighed, "Hinata, please don't call me Miss. I'm your friend, not business partner. Now, you ready to take notes?" "Yes," I heard Hinata squeak on the other side of the line. "Okay, look up a Mr. Kuro Mazowiecki. He works in Albany NY, his address is 1435 Main Street and his phone number is 578 895 5784. Got it?" "Yes, I have it. I'll start researching now. Thank you Miss Tenten," Hinata said. I flinched at her saying 'Miss' again. "Sorry," Hinata said catching her mistake, "Thank you, Tenten," she rephrased. I smiled, "Bye Hinata," and I hung up the phone.

Now the only thing I needed to do was get in contact with Neji and my six months of hard work would be all paid off. I smiled in the taxi cab, _"I can go home then."_


	5. To Actually Care

So sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. For all you Stephenie Meyer fans, I'm with you. I was so wrapped up in Eclipse and I can't wait for the next book. Since I am done with Eclipse, I should be able to post more regulary. But there is just one more chapter haha. Have fun!

* * *

I reached the hotel where Neji was staying. I threw bills at the taxi cab driver as I hurried up to the glass revolving doors. Pushing my way through, I looked around at the overly luxurious and I felt completely out of league. Men bustled about in suits, carrying their briefcases and talking money on their cells. Women were either in business suits giving my dirty glares, or in frumpy gowns for a night on the town, still giving me glares. I looked down at my simple slacks and sweater, but that wasn't why they were glaring. It was down pouring again and I looked like drowned rat.

I walked up to the counter and set my wet arms on the desk. The man looked up at me, and his face looked slightly cross. "Ma'am, Please don't get the desk wet."

I pulled my arms to the side, slightly agitated. _'Ma'am? Do I look that old?'_ I sighed, pushing it aside, I had business to attend to. "I need to see a Mr. Neji Yakushi. What room is he in?" The annoyed assistant huffed, but went over to his room. I heard keys tapping and his mouse clicking. He answered me with a snotty attitude, "He's in 302."

I stood there, tapping my foot. "What is it Ma'am?" he hissed. "I would like to know how to get there..." I growled. This man was trying my patience. "To the right, take the elevator up to the third level, first door on your right. Is that all ma'am?" he asked lazily. "No that will be all, thank you," I said as I headed off to the right.

I crammed myself into the elevator with a bunch of business men and their mistresses. By the time we actually reached the third floor I was jumping up and down anxiously. Once again, I was getting dirty looks and I heard whispers beginning to filter into their air. As soon as the door opened I bolted out and ran to the Neji's hotel door.

"Neji!" I cried as I banged on the door. The door unlatched quickly, "What the fuck Tenten?" he hissed, "Is the building on fire?" I pushed past him, and stood in the doorway, "No, I-I- OhmyGod..." I slurred my words together. Neji stood before me, in a towel. And that was it.

"That's why I was slightly pissed..." Neji said. He definitely sounded irked as he walked into his bathroom. I sat on his bed, "I-I'm sooo sorry Neji. I was in a rush," I blurted. I heard him sigh, followed by, "It's okay. At least I had a towel on, you caught me in the middle of a shower." I blushed, _'I just made a complete idiot out of me. Stupid Tenten, stupid. What the fuck was I thinking?'_

I sat there and twiddle my thumbs until Neji came out. Jeans and a black sweater clung to his body and I couldn't help but remember the chiseled chest that was underneath the sweater. I shook my head._"Focus Tenten! Men have never gotten in your way of a mission! And they won't start!"_

"Sorry," Neji said. I looked at his face, "For what? I was the one that came barging into your room like a wife who just found out about her husband's mistress." "You know I'm not one to curse, Tenten, it's just how I was raised," he admitted, sounding ashamed of his slip.

"It's okay, we all slip once and a while," I replied. Neji leaned against the door of his room and crossed his arms, "So what was so urgent?" "I found out how is moving the information. It's through the dead bodies at the hospital," I replied. The thought made me sick to my stomach. Kabuto was much more twisted than I was led to believe.

Neji nodded, "I've found out already..." he calmly informed me. "Y-You already found out?" I stuttered. Great, not only had I made a complete idiot out of myself, but now it was for a useless cause. "Anko had called me and told me that I am to head up to Albany. I will finish the mission. Tenten, you're done. You can go home. I'll collect your share of the profits when I head back to the agency with both Kabuto and Kuro."

"Neji..." I whispered. _'I'm done. Six months of doing this whole ruse and...I'm done.'_ "You should head home," Neji said, "You need to start thinking of ways to leave Kabuto, whether you make a big scene of if you just leave."

I got up off the bed and began to walk to the door. As I began to walk through the doorway, Neji grabbed my wrist. I turned around and was face to face with him. His strong pale eyes were plagued with a weak emotion, worry. "Neji?" I whispered.

He bit his bottom lip in hesitation, but simply told me, "Never mind." I just nodded, expecting more, "Okay..." I slipped my wrist from his strong hold, "I'll see you in about a week then, right?" Neji nodded, "Yea," he whispered, his hand falling to his side.

I slipped through the doorway and closed it hesitantly and started my way down the hallway. "Tenten!" his voice shattered the fog of loneliness that surrounded me. I turned around to where Neji stood. "Just be careful," he said, "He's creep. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you," I replied, "You care about me too much." Neji became flustered, "Of course I care, we use to be on a team years ago." I sighed, it wasn't the answer I was looking forward to exactly, but it would have to do. _'At least he admitted he cared.'_ Neji tossed me one of his jackets. I caught it, feeling the fabric, but when I turned to say thank you, Neji had already disappeared behind his door.

I walked out of the lobby with Neji's jacket over my already damp body and walked down to my apartment building. I pulled the collar too my nose and in took the subtle smell on it. The cologne that reminded me of Neji, rich, but faint. It was indescribable the actual scent, it wasn't just one thing. I walked through my doorway of my apartment.

Everything happened so quickly. The scent of Neji's cologne slipped away as did my consciousness. My head jerked with the pulsating pain near the tip of my neck at the back of my head. The last thing I felt was my body limply hitting the carpeted floor.


	6. I'll Stay With You

I wanna thank all you guys for being so supportive! I hope to write another NejiTen fic, since I absolutely love this couple! Believe me, I have my fingers crossed for them in the series. I thank you for all your comments and alerts. I honestly didn't think I'd get so many comments, or 14 alerts. When it hit 10, I like threw a party haha, because I was so happy.

Well, this is the last chapter. So, have fun reading it. I hope it is the best. Thank you all for your support and hopefully, you'll come back when I put more fics up. Thank you!

* * *

My head was throbbing when I went to open my eyes, like I had been hit by a car. I went to reach to rub my eyes, but my hands were secured in place, behind my back. Waves of panic set into my system when I realized that I wasn't in a dark room. The dryness in my mouth wasn't from my horrible sleeping habits of keeping my mouth open. The cloth between my teeth kept my screams at bay. My blindfold kept me from seeing where I was. My hands were bound behind my back to the chair as were my ankles.

I struggled against my binds, but it was useless. With my heartbeat in my head, it made it hard to think clearly on what had happened. '_Think Tenten, think.'_ I could recall leaving Neji's hotel room. And then I made my way to my apartment. I opened the door and then it was all gone.

I could feel rough fingers against the back of my head. The cloth from my mouth was quickly pulled out, my teeth almost with it. I laid with my head back in it's original position for a bit. Cold, sour liquid was poured over my face. I snapped my head forward coughing as the vodka stung my throat.

"Just making sure you're awake, my dear Tenten. Mind telling me where you've been for the past hour?"

'_Kabuto.'_ I fidgeted within my bounds. He had figured it out. I shivered. For the first time one a mission, I was scared. _Really scared._

"Let me tell you where you were at."

He threw something at me. It was some type of fabric hit me. The faint smell filled my senses. _'Neji's jacket.'_ My strands of hair were grabbed in a fist and pulled. I screamed at the tension that caused my pain, but I was quickly silence. A cool blade slid across my throat harmlessly, for now.

"Now Tenten, I know you think I'm not the brightest person, but honestly, I'm not that dumb. I thought it would take you less time to figure out my methods. Once the third month passed I figured, 'Hey, What the hell, if she hasn't figured it out maybe I can keep her. She's a pretty little thing. And I love her company.' But it seems you kept your distaste for me a little obvious. I never once got to see what laid beneath those pretty little clothes you wore."

A sharp gasp escaped my lips as the blade trailed down my neck to my collarbone and to my shirt collar. The fabric tore so easily. I began to shuffled about in my permanent seat. _'No...no...Out of everything I've done. I've killed people, I've woven lies so thick I could choke. This, it was the only thing I felt I was doing right.' _I screamed and it seemed to have startled Kabuto. He pulled away and I heard his feet scuff the carpet. He was coming to my front.

"Oh, poor little Tenten. Her teammates can't save her now. You worked so hard to keep me convince, when I knew all along. I was just clued in when you found out. You should keep those papers shoved down farther in your pocket, they were so noticeable. But now, I have no more pity for you."

The chair I was seated on was pushed over and I felt my head come in contact with the floor. My hands were freed, but his strong hands grabbed my wrists and forced them to the ground. My ankles were cut from the chair, but not from each other. My wrists were forced to the floor, pinned by his strong hand. He sat on my thighs making my legs immobile. He pulled off my blindfold so that I could see.

A crazed looked had filtered into his face. His dark eyes stared deep within mine. I felt tears begin to streak down my cheeks. Chills were running down my spine causing me to have small convulsions. My mind didn't want to think what Kabuto would do to me, but it kept contaminating my mind.

"No...no..."

My voice was quiet and pleading. I struggled against Kabuto's grasp slightly. I was still woozy from the concussion I had received earlier. I watched Kabuto as he leaned into me. His whispers tickled my ear.

"I won't be gentle, Tenten. This is my payback for all the lying you've caused."

My eyes widen. He was going to kill me, but not before he...before he...I screamed. I began to thrash around. Anything. Any movement could cause him a delay. My screaming could catch someone's attention. _'Someone. Anyone._ _Help me.'_

My thrashing made Kabuto unsteady and he fell off of my body. I scrambled away towards the wall. I had to get away.

"You fucking bitch!"

Kabuto's voice caused me to hit the ground. I just laid there, immobile as he cocked the gun he had hidden away in his pocket. I tried to scramble away. But the gun shot rang out.

I hit the floor. My heart pounding. Did he miss me? I picked up my head, grabbing my shredded shirt. I leaned against the back of the couch that was behind me. I watched as Kabuto's blood soaked the carpet, turning it from off white to the richest shade of red.

"Tenten?"

I got up so fast that I felt faint. I grabbed on to the back of the couch to keep my feet steady.

Neji's arms had relaxed to his side. He dropped his gun and ran to me. He took me quickly into his arms. I just leaned in to his strong arms. _'Neji...'_ I started crying. I felt completely relieved. I felt completely _safe_.

"Neji..."

My soft voice made him hold me tighter. His head rested in the crook of my shoulder. I could feel his heartbeat in his chest. It felt like he had just run a mile. I wrapped my arms around him, and held him close.

"I came to wish you goodbye. I heard your screams. I didn't think about what I did. All I could think about was that you were in trouble or in pain. Your screams..."

Neji sounded extremely worried and scared. The tone in voice he used was one I never heard before. I never thought he worried about me. I always thought that if I was in trouble, Neji just didn't care and thought that I was able to handle myself. Neji did care about me though. He always did. I just never noticed really.

We stood there for a couple moments until the apartment staff had come up to see what was going on. I calmly explained that Kabuto tried to rape me. I recalled the details to the police when they came. Every detail needed to be recorded, which made me upset to recall what he had almost done to me. But every time I started to cry, Neji placed his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it to reassure me.

After everything was recorded, filed, and the apartment was under police control, Neji took my hand to my bedroom and helped me pack my stuff. Once I had my bag packed, Neji took my hand and led me out. He kept me to his right side, so that he was in my view to where Kabuto's stiff body laid still. He led me out of the building and to a taxi. We went to the airport where Neji talked to a woman to get me a ticket. He couldn't get one for me with his so he simply waited it out with me and bought two more tickets for a later flight.

We sat in the terminal, luggage at our feet. I never thought I would be in this position. With all the reward I was getting for this whole case, I would never have to take another case. I could actually have a life. I was able to act like any other young woman of my age. I sat in a chair, my head against his shoulder and our fingers intertwined as we held hands.

I had dozed off for about an hour when Neji woke me up to tell me we had to head for our plane. I was still drowsy as I walked through all these gates and settled into my seat. I sat against the window, watching as Neji placed a carry on he had in the overhead with my purse. I watched him dozily as he sat down. I could have a normal life, but Neji was going back to the agency. He was going back to work after we got done at the agency.

He glanced over, noticing that I was staring, "What?" he asked, a calm smirk played across his face.

"This will be the last time I see you, won't it? I'm not taking any other cases. I'm done and you're going to go on more cases. You'll continue to travel the world. And you're going to-"

My rambling was stopped as he pressed his lips to mine. His fingers gently caressed my cheek as he did so. The kiss was just a brush of lips, but it made me turn into a puddle at his gentle touch. My eyes were wide with amazement._ 'He- He did! He just kissed me!'_

Neji parted from my lips, but continued to hold my cheek within his strong hand, "Tenten, I don't think I would forgive myself if I let you go. I see how much trouble you get into. If I knew you were getting into trouble, I wouldn't be able to help you. I think it's best if I stay by your side. Tenten? Tenten, breath!"

I jumped and suddenly my brain began to function. When they saw love leaves you breathless, I didn't know they meant it.

"You'll stay...? With me...?"

My words were slow and, well surprised. Neji simply held my hand as the plane began it's smooth ride back to the West Coast.

"I'll stay with you."


End file.
